Gomez (Fez)
Summary Gomez is the protagonist of the Indie game, Fez. A 2D character who is unaware of the existence of the 3rd dimension, he gets called up by ex-fez guy Geezer who introduces him to the Hexahedron, a 4D character. However, Hexahedron's speech is incomprehensible due to being of a higher dimension. Hexahedron gives Gomez a magical fez hat that allows him to bend space at will, giving him access to 3D. However, the incorporation of 3D into the 2D world causes the game to glitch out and reset and also scatters Hexahedron into multiple pieces which are now spread out across the universe. Glitches, 4D structures that pull characters in indefinitely, a form which threatens the existence of Gomez's world. Now, he must navigate the colorful world of 2D in order to find the scattered pieces of Hexahedron and save his world. Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A | 11-A, High 3-A via spatial manipulation Name: Gomez Origin: Fez Gender: Male Age: Unknown, appears to be teenaged Classification: 2D character, Zu (species) Powers and Abilities: Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Survived the crash and reset of the game. Can survive being turned to nothingness by glitches), Time Stop (The world stops when rotated and while using special switches), Teleportation (via portals and spatial manipulation), Power Nullification, 2D being, Explosion Manipulation (via bombs), Resistance to Void Manipulation, Time Stop (can move in stopped time), Existence Erasure (He can survive being turned to nothingness) and Power Null (Retained his new powers even after the game reset which started a new game), Fourth Wall Awareness (He can use knowledge of the fourth wall to teleport), Flight Attack Potency: High Hypoverse level (2 dimensional character) | High Hypoverse level, High Universe level with spatial manipulation (He has complete control over 3D space and can move all of it around as required) Speed: Unknown | Unknown with (Spatial manipulation can cause reaching of various distances instantly depending on where it is used. This is dependent on the 4th wall perspective) Lifting Strength: Inapplicable | Unknown Striking Strength: High Hypoversal | High Hypoversal Durability: High Hypoverse level (Regeneration makes him hard to kill) Stamina: Very High (Doesn't take any rest during the duration of the entire game, but has been shown to be asleep when the game starts so likely requires rest at some point) Range: 2-Dimensional | Universal (with time and spatial manipulation) Standard Equipment: A tesseract-shaped guide and helper named Dot, magical fez hat. Intelligence: Genius (despite not having any knowledge of 3D beforehand, is able to solve complex 3D platforming puzzles while expertly manipulating space, perspectives, and viewpoints) Weaknesses: Falls of above certain depths can kill him (but he'll respawn). Coming into contact with something that cannot be reduced to 2D view (like glitches) will reduce him to nothingness (but he'll respawn). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dot: Originally, Dot was supposed to be Gomez's assistant in understanding 3D. But after the incident with Hexahedron, it urges Gomez to help. It provides information and highlights important points of interest. In dark areas, it provides a source of light. Space Manipulation: Gomez is a character and cannot view 3D or higher. He uses spatial manipulation in order to reduce 3D to 2D and rotate it around in order to view different angles and perspectives. While interacting with space, time is automatically stopped. He also can use perspective to teleport. 4th Wall Awareness: Gomez is aware of the 4th wall and can use its perspective for a variety of effects linked to his spatial manipulation. These are teleportation and immobilization. Power Nullification: For an Nth Dimensional object, if n>2, it will be reduced to an N-1 dimensional object. This is applicable to characters too. For example, a cube will appear square and 4D objects will appear 3D, etc.) Key: 2 Dimensional | With the fez Feats and Statements blog Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 11 Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Fez Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 3